Rokan
Rokan ("Row-can") is a main character in Barbarian's Touch. He is a male Sa-khui hunter and Lila's mate. He is the father of Rollan and Lola. He has a sixth sense called the Knowing. Description He has kind eyes, long hair and is dark blue in color. His horns arch around his skull. He has a kink in his tail from a sky-claw attack. Personality Rokan is calm, steady and rational. He is rare to anger and is very patient. He has a sixth sense he relies on to tell him if something will happen or if something is coming. History Rokan is the son of Sevvah and Oshen. He is brother to Aehako and Sessah. He is the oldest of the three. Early on he attempted to sleep with Tiffany, however, she panicked when he touched her. He took no other mate. Barbarian's Touch During Barbarian's Mate, Josie discovered the remains of a crashed slave ship and two stasis pods inside. The tribe sends out a group of hunters and Kira to rescue them, including Rokan and Hassen. Rokan immediately felt drawn to Lila. However, Hassen was also taken with Lila, and when a sky-claw attacks, he ran off with her. Rokan is furious but feels he must see that Maddie, Lila's older sister, is taken care of first. Three weeks later Rokan returns alone to rescue Lila. Less then a day before, however, Lila had escaped from Hassen and disappeared. A day or so later Rokan rescues her from Metlaks and they resonate, though she does not realize what is happening. They start to head back to the tribals caves together when a sky-claw attacks. Rokan gets bitten and has to fight his way out. He injures his tail, creating a permanent kink. After meeting up with Hassen, Rokan realizes that the computer in the Elders Cave let him speak to Lila, who is deaf and speaks using ASL. Together they head to the Elders Cave where Lila spent three days teaching the computer ASL. Once Rokan downloaded the language, he explained resonance. Lila was tripped up by the idea, and that her feelings for him might not be real. The next day they head out so Rokan can teach survival skills to Lila at her request. Though his ESP-like ability, which he calls "the knowing," warns him not to go out, he did so when she insists. While walking an avalanche occurred, trapping them both under the snow and injuring Rokan. After getting out of the snow, Rokan passed out completely. He awakens later to realize he is in the Fruit Cave with Lila. They stay a few days before leaving. Lila has overcome her concern about the source of her feelings for Rokan and they head back to the Elders Cave. Soon after Maddie and Farli turn up. Maddie offers to run away with Lila, as she is worried about Lila's relationship with Rokan. Lila refuses. They all return and the tribe celebrates their resonance. Later History Lila gave birth to a son Rollan during the third year humans had been on Not-Hoth. In Barbarian's Choice, when The Tranquil Lady landed on Not-Hoth, Lila elected to have her hearing fixed using the advanced medical equipment on the ship. Rokan left with the group heading to deal with the twenty new slaves in Barbarian's Tease. Eventually he headed with the others to Icehome Village, where he lived for several months. Lila gave birth at the end of The Barbarian Before Christmas to as yet unnamed daughter. Rokan used his knowing to returned to Croatoan in time for the birth. He also adviced Bek and Aehako return as well.Category:IPB Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters